subconradiofandomcom-20200214-history
20140328
Tagline : cEvin and I have http://subconradio.com powered up. Click to listen live! we will have a very special guest's on the show tonight! Sets will be with cEvin Key, Zombie Dre, Felix, Ken Marshall, Jonas and Rhys Fulber and Bill Leeb will be dropping by our studio later tonight Tune in Tracklist 'Kenny King' #DOWNLOAD - Saw Crust #DOWNLOAD - Lift #Wrightman - Biscuit Swing #Chris & Cosey - Hammer House #Rim - TardLove #DJOTO - unknown #Wrightman - Cornman Dub #Kenny King - live mix #Rim - "crazy crackers" #unknown - "satan likes malaysian flights" #Chris & Cosey - The Need #Rim - "no respect" #Kenny King - live mix 'Kenny King' megamix #Crystal Waters - Gypsy Woman (Wideboys Dub) #Plateau - Noorderlight #DOWNLOAD - Lingham #DOWNLOAD - Duppy #DOWNLOAD - Yoni #Plateau - Trainwreck 'DJ Felix' #Laurel Halo - Melt #Cabaret Voltaire - Easy Life (Very Strange mix) #unknown - unknown #Asusu - Sister #Clockwork - Places #Black to Comm - Trapez #Massive Attack - Live with Me #Special Request - Lockjaw #Machinedrum - Gunshotta (Fracture's Astrophonica remix) #Starkey - Thugs #Bjork - Dark Matter (Alva Noto Remodel) #Oneohtrix Point Never - Cryo #Sons of the Morning - Movement in Mercury #Benga & Coki - Night #Fink - This Is the Thing 'Kenny King' #Baal - Outrage #unknown - unknown #Aaron Funk - unknown 'DJ Velvet Midnight (Ken Marshall)' megamix broadcast live from 108 Mile House, BC, Canada #Skinny Puppy - PolitikiL (Humble Brothers remix) #cEvin Key - Eractou #Numb - Blood #Skinny Puppy - Rodent (DDT mix by Ken Hiwatt Marshall) #unknown - unknown #Lords of Acid - The Crablouse #Skinny Puppy - Rodent (DDT mix by Ken Hiwatt Marshall) #Skinny Puppy - The Soul That Creates #Skinny Puppy - Monster Radio Man #Numb - God Is Dead #Skinny Puppy - Chainsaw #Skinny Puppy - Testure #Skinny Puppy - Smothered Hope #Numb - God Is Dead #CONSOLIDATED - Consolidated #Aphex Twin - #19 'Kenny King' #Chris & Cosey - Thy Gift of Tongues #NEKO INOCHI - NEKO INOCHI 猫命 'Jonas' broadcast live from Göteborg, Sweden #Mitochondrion - Kathenotheism #Cattle Decapitation - Do Not Resuscitate #King Parrot - The Stench of Hardcore Pub Trash #IXXI - Original Sin #Lvcifyre - Svn Eater #Hail Spirit Noir - Demon for a Day #Vorum - Poisoned Void #Morlocks - "at the bottom of the lake" 'Zombie Dre' #Devo - Smart Patrol / Mr. DNA #The Stooges - We Will Fall #GWAR - Horror of Yig #Public Enemy - Hazy Shade of Criminal #Youth Code - No Animal Escapes #808 State - Leo Leo #The Ride Committee featuring Roxy - Accident (Todd Edwards dub) #The Ride Committee featuring Roxy - Love to Do It (Danny Tenaglia remix) 'Front Line Assembly (Rhys Fulber & Bill Leeb)' #Rhys Fulber - To Me #unknown - unknown #Andrew Bayer - Doomsday #A$AP Rocky - Demons #Die Antwoord - Cookie Thumper! #Noisia - Machine Gun (16 Bit remix) #Front Line Assembly - Leveled (remix by Sonic Mayhem)* #Front Line Assembly - Prototype (remix by HECQ)* #Cyberaktif - Dream Needle #Burial - Rival Dealer #Jonas Reinhardt - Modern by Nature's Reward #Thomas Gray - Water #Huun Huur Tu & Carmen Rizzo - Ancestors Call #Sevara Nazarkhan - Bakhtimdan #Cliff Martinez - Is that What Everybody Wants? #unknown - "she's behind the curtain" 'Zombie Dre' #mash-up The Prodigy - Break & Enter / Front Line Assembly - Virus #The Ride Committee featuring Roxy - Get Huh (E Leagl mix) #The Ride Committee featuring Roxy - Guess Who (Boogie Balo Original mix) #Roxy - Love to Do It (Vicious mix) #The Ride Committee featuring Roxy - Curtains for You (Balo's Original mix) #Moi Renee - Miss Honey remix #Moi Renee - Miss Honey remix #Gilles Peterson - Go Bang! #Sylvester - You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) #Machine - There But for the Grace of God Go I 'Kenny King' #unknown - unknown #unknown - "bacon cheese" #DJOTO - unknown Notes Sets by Kenny King and DJ Velvet Midnight included tracks that were remixed live during the broadcast (e.g. as a megamix). * indicate a Subcon Radio premiere of tracks from the forthcoming Front Line Assembly remix album Echoes